Through My Eyes
by Akirou
Summary: Cagalli sat in her seat, frozen stiff, with her fork stuck halfway in her mouth. She gulped down that pancake heavily. This would not end well. And she knew exactly who to blame


Disclaimer: Gundam Seed doesn't belong to me and I just own this story.

Aki-note: So call me a trendwhore, I got a myspace, but the best part of it is the chain mail that you read. I got this from a bulletin that I read on myspace. Hope you enjoy, you guys, cuz I had a lot of fun writing this one.

Through My Eyes

* * *

When you were young, a lot of things seemed to fascinate you. You were possibly the most common victim of ADD at the time, and well, I guess it just came with the baby package, right? You saw something, let's say a bug, while you were finger painting. Didn't you have the tendency to leave your masterpiece to follow that bug?

Little tykes often have questions. After following that bug, it would fly away, or just crawl into it's little burrow. Did you often wonder where they scurried to? And why they were in such an awful rush? Aren't you glad for parents? Didn't you ask your mother or father about bugs, or basically about everything? When you wanted to know about something, they were your living breathing encyclopedia.

Well, if you thought you were a curious one, then you haven't met Kira Yamato. Even at the ripe age of seven, he was dismantling computer screens, examining computer hard-drives, getting at whatever he could get his hands on. He was just a curious little boy.

When his older sister, Cagalli, was spending her regular 5 hours tops on the phone with her boyfriend, Athrun, talking about nonsense, he would often come in peeping through the door, to unintentionally eavesdrop on their conversation.

And it always ended the same way.

Without information. With the door slammed in his face.

But one time, he did manage to see his older sister and her boyfriend come home late from their date. Quite convenient because his window was a floor right on top of the door. He heard her boyfriend say something about making out more and then he saw him kissing and hugging her.

He quickly ran downstairs to where their mother was tapping her foot impatiently at the foot of the threshold. After the regular arguments of "No mom! I came home on curfew, the clock's just wrong!" and "No more excuses, we have twelve different alarm clocks around the house saying that you are late!", Kira made a dash to his mother's arms.

"Mommy, mommy! Guess what?"

"Other than it's way past your bedtime?"

Kira frowned his cute, seven year old frown. His mother only smiled. "I wanna learn what 'making out' means!"

His mother frowned with great distaste and his sister froze in her spot. She stood the boy straight on the floor, holding him on his shoulders. "Now, now, Kira, where on earth did you learn about these things?"

He pointed a finger at his sister, who swore she felt her legs losing all feeling.

Her mother gave her a stern glare. The one look that screamed 'Room. NOW!'

Cagalli made a dash for it.

She turned back to her beloved, innocent son. "Back to bed, mister."

She lead the boy, hand-in-hand, back to his quarters, tucking him tightly back within his race-car sheets, giving him a little kiss goodnight.

"Mom, can you tell me?"

His mother, flicked of the lights, turning her head to meet his own at the doorway. "Kira, if you really want to know, why don't you sneak behind your sister's closet and find out for yourself?" she said amused with her son's great naivety.

Who knew he'd get more than he bargained for?

"Later mom, dad! You guys have fun at, well, wherever it is that you're going!" Cagalli said gleefully, helping her parents make their way outside the doorway.

"Cagalli, make sure tha-"

She banged the door, leaning her back at the door, releasing a heavy sigh of relief. She was staring at her seven year old brother, thumb in mouth, blankey in the other hand.

She walked over to the boy, patting his head. "Ok, champ, finished dinner?"

He nodded.

"Did you wash up yet?"

He nodded.

"Ok, champ, let's get you tucked in, alright?"

Like their mother, she tucked the brother in tightly, practically stapling him by the sleeves of his long johns to his bed. Giving him a short kiss on his forehead, she waved him good night, shut his lights, and was out of the door in mere seconds.

He was this close to falling away into dreamland when…

"Athrun, coast is clear. You can stop hiding behind the bushes and come inside now."

He heard the phone beep, then click. He smelled a juicy moment to finally feed his curiosities, to finally understand what it meant to 'make-out'.

He rushed to the top of the stairs, stealing peeks here and there of Cagalli waiting at the door way through the railings of the stairway. He finally saw Athrun being led in by Cagalli, holding hands. He thought his sister must've drunk something, cause she was walking funny, her hips kind of shaking from side to side, and her eyes were kind of hazy like a drunk guy's.

He decided to dare to step down the stairs to get a better look, because the lights were all turned off, except for the ones near the living room. He peeked through the little crack by the door, watching his sister and boyfriend kissing on the couch.

His hands clenched tight at the door as he watched with his full attention.

"So this is what making out is…"

The next morning, Kira woke up extra early. He peeked through his sister's room and she looked the same way he left her last night. He only giggled and rushed downstairs, smelling his breakfast being cooked by his lovely mother.

"MOM MOM MOM!" he screamed, stomping his feet with each step he took down the stairs.

She placed his favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, at the table with a tall glass of milk. "Good morning, Kira!" She gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "How was last night? Did your sister act like a good babysitter?"

He chewed on his pancakes in huge bites. "Yeshff, Mawwwm. Shweff taud me bouch makig owww."

"Chew your food properly first, Kira, then speak."

"Sorry mom! But Cagalli was a really good babysitter last night!"

"That's great to hear Kira!" his mother chirped, turning over the sausages.

"Yeah," he gulped down some milk. "That and she's a great teacher, too!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, yeah! Cagalli taught me what it means to make out!"

His mother turned to him with the most frozen look on her face. "Oh? Tell me everything that happened last night."

"OK!" he squealed with glee.

He dragged his mother to sit with him at the table so he could finish his breakfast.

"Ok, so it goes like this. After you left, Cagalli must've invited Athrun to have a sleepover! Or well, not really, cause he didn't exactly sleep over. But anyway, they were kissing and stuff, and I guess that's what making out means. To like kiss and hold each other like they did.

"Anyway, the lights were all dim and Cagalli looked kinda sick. She was blushy kinda and her eyes were hazy. Like, this started when she was walking him inside the house. She was walking like a drunk guy and her eyes were kind of droopy. I think she might've drank something mom. You really should bring her to the doctor sometimes.

"But yeah, they were kissing and Cagalli was all funny looking and lying down on her back at the end of the couch. Athrun was being a really good doctor guy last night. He put his hand up her shirt, you know, to check her heart beat like they do in the popsickle!"

"Hospital, sweety."

"Right, popsickle. Anyway, he must've had the hardest time finding her heart cause he was like squeezing her. I guess it helped find her heart. His other hand went underneath her skirt. I guess it was getting cold.

"Athrun wasn't a really good doctor, though. He only made Cagalli worse. He must've caught her boo-boo, too, cuz they were both red all over, and sweating really bad. They both got all out of breath, like they just ran a mile or something. Anyway, sis was moaning and squirming. I think Athrun's hands weren't exactly doing a good job of finding her heart. And then sis got a fever! I knew it was fever cause she said she was getting hot and wet.

"And mom! You should be proud! I know how they got so sick!"

His mom was pale.

"Some eel! It just came outta nowhere, mom! It was as long as those Subway subs, mom! Like an entire foot! No lie! It somehow got inside Athrun's pants!!! Sis started to scream Jesus and stuff while Athrun like kept it from hurting her with his hands! Sis said it was bigger than all the other's she saw! Did you take her to an aquarium to see eels when she was younger, mom? Oh well.

"Anyway, sis was really brave! She held the eel with her hands and tried to bite it's head off! Athrun got brave too! He got this white muzzle thing out of his pockets and put it over the eel's mouth before it ate sis!

"Sis started to lie back down! She was smart. She thought she could kill that eel by choking it in some scissor lock, like one of those wrestlers on TV! Athrun helped out, like a tag team kinda thing, mom! He lied down on top of sis, so the eel could stop breathing!

"But man, that eel was a pretty good wrestler, mom! He put up a great fight! I guess they thought squishing it was the only way to kill it! Sis and Athrun both started to breath really hard again, and sis was moaning and she like screamed at the end. I guess the eel must've died then, cause they both just lay there, catching their breaths. Athrun got up and the eel was dead! It just like wobbled to and fro and like some white stuff, I guess that was it's blood or something was drooping everywhere!

"Anyway, they started kissing again, and like, out of nowhere, the eel rose up from the dead! I swear, mom, it was like a zombie or something! Sis was gonna be Hercules this time! She got on top of Athrun and tried to kill it! I swear, it was like 30 minutes before the eel died! Those eels are pretty tough! They're like cats, too! They just keep coming back to life, like they have nine lives or something!

"But this one only came back to life after two times! Anyway, I knew the eel was dead because sis peeled its skin off and flushed it in the toilet downstairs! Isn't that the coolest mom?"

His mom could only take a sip from her coffee mug, staring blankly at her innocent beyond belief son.

"MORNING!!!!!!"

Dum dum dum.

It was Cagalli.

She gave her brother a big hug and her mom a huge kiss on the cheek! "How was last night, mom?! Did you and dad have a good time?" She winked.

Her mom placed her mug gently on the table and placed her hands on her lap. "Yes, dear, we had a great time, thanks for asking. How about you dear? How was last night?"

Cagalli poured herself a glass of orange juice and helped herself to some chocolate chip pancakes. "Everything was perfect, mom."

"Perfect?

"Perfect."

"Cagalli, dear. We need to have a little chat about Athrun and an eel."

"UH-OH!" squealed Kira and he ran upstairs to his room.

Cagalli sat in her seat, frozen stiff, with her fork stuck halfway in her mouth. She gulped down that pancake heavily.

This would not end well.

And she knew exactly who to blame.

* * *

So, we're done with my creation. Probably the funniest I'll ever get with fanfiction XD 


End file.
